


Void

by improbablyamartian



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Sooooo I had another idea, more prompt ideas, that's a thing you know - ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbablyamartian/pseuds/improbablyamartian
Summary: I need to see a fic of Danny dealing with his new void powers!Please read for more info on the prompt/idea starter.





	Void

Ok, so I had another idea.

For those of you who don't know this, I have disease called can't-finish-any-quiznaking-story-itis and, while I would enjoy writing this myself, I prefer to put it up to you to write it. 

I don't know if you've seen this, but a couple months ago, Butch Hartman (the creator of DP in case you didn't know) released a video about a new power of Danny's.

This is it. ----> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKJdaZ-iKvE>

I haven't seen a single fic around this new concept - and it is a really cool concept! Seeing someone's take on how he got it, how he uses it, why he gets it, or just shenanigans he has with it would be great! 

I would love to see these, so either comment the link to the story, or gift it to me! I will post any fics I receive here!

THANK YOU!

improbablyamartian


End file.
